1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative fabrics and methods of making the same.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to laminate a plurality of layers of yarns or the like which are held together by adhesives. Examples include Burnett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,113, and Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,445.
It has also been proposed as shown in U.S. Patent to Skoler et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,564; U.S. Patent to Goy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,786; U.S. Patent to Goy, U.S. Pat. no. 3,216,082; and U.S. Patent to Draper, U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,413 to employ needle looms to secure together a plurality of laminations. None of the foregoing undertake to provide decorative fabrics as herein described.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,640 there is disclosed a decorative fabric formed on a needle loom which comprises a layer of longitudinal face yarns with fibers extending through to the back bonded by a retaining coating applied to the back but there may be a tendency of the yarns to separate or be separable from the retaining coating and the fabric lacks sufficient dimensional stability in the transverse direction.